The Difference Between Good and Best
by fowl68
Summary: Both boys ended up in the hospital-one for bruised ribs and other mild for a ninja injuries and the other with a mild case of pneumonia.


The Difference Between Good and Best

_**The Difference Between Good and Best**_

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I own nothing, although I _really _wish I did.

-!-!-!-!

"_Our laughs-limitless_

_Our memories-countless_

_Our friendship-endless"-Anonymous_

-!-!-!-!

**A good friend will help you up when you fall**

Naruto looked doubtfully at the trampoline. Sakura's parents had gotten it from some foreign country and while it did look oh so tempting, Naruto also feared that he would crack his head open on those metal things holding it up. Curiously, he went up to the metal and poked at the springs, cocking his head curiously to the side.

Sakura laughed above him, seated comfortably cross-legged on the trampoline. "It's not going to eat you, Naruto."

"So you say." he muttered, but hopped up, stumbling when he got on because he didn't expect it to be so _bouncy_. Regaining his footing, he hopped a little, testing the strange bounciness beneath him.

Of course, Sasuke chose that moment to clamber on, still having that weird grace-damn him- and his added weight when he bounced made Naruto fall, rolling a good few feet backwards. The metal springs were just brushing the crown of his head. Sakura got up, walking easily on the black surface and offering a hand up.

**But a best friend laughs at you and trips you again.**

Naruto grinned and took her hand, pulling himself to his feet. He never noticed that when he carefully took a few steps in, Sasuke bounced, using his full body weight, sending Naruto toppling once again. The blonde got up heatedly, glaring at his smirking best friend.

**A good friend gives you and umbrella when it rains**

Rin had given him the umbrella for his last birthday-large with navy blue, orange, red and yellow clashing horribly on its surface, but he used it, for it kept the rain off him rather nicely. Of course, Obito was mad at him for it, because **he** got an umbrella representing their whole team (blue for Kakashi, orange for Obito, red for Rin and yellow for sensei) and Obito had yet to get a present from Rin.

Kakashi had broken every argument the Uchiha had by pointing out that the Uchiha's birthday had yet to come and Obito had gotten angrier.

**But a best friend steals the umbrella and yells at you "Run loser, run!"**

With speed that Kakashi had been unaware that Obito had, said brunette had stolen the umbrella with an incredible amount of skill. Even through the sheets of rain, Kakashi could make out the wide grin on the lightly tanned features.

The older teen ran after him, using full speed, but Obito had more knowledge of the streets and used this fact to his advantage. He ducked into alleyways and shortcuts, nearly blending with the shadows. Knowing where Obito would go, he headed back to the Uchiha compound, waiting under a small awning that gave him _some_ protection from the icy rain.

True to his hypothesis, Obito was soon running towards the gates, umbrella over his head, although he froze in his tracks when he saw the head of silver hair and two glaring dark eyes by the gate.

Smiling sheepishly, Obito broke into a sprint for the wall, intending to ump, but Kakashi was faster, pushing him to the ground and proceeding to pummel him. Both boys ended up in the hospital- one for bruised ribs and other injuries and the other for a mild case of pneumonia.

**A friend would call you a retard**

Kiba looked at Naruto sprawled on the ground, glaring at the evilness that was the vampire cape for his Halloween costume. Kiba had gotten his last minute and was a ketchup bottle. The Rookie 9 had puzzled over this for a while before shrugging and telling Shino teasingly that he should have gotten a mustard costume.

"Who the hell made me a vampire? I'm too awesome to be a vampire! I wanted to be a werewolf!" Naruto added a string of curses under hi breath.

"You are such a retard!" Kiba told him, offering him a hand up.

**But a best friend would call you one and act like one with you.**

Sakura looked rather stunning in a navy blue dress with several thin, semi-transparent layers that floated around her when she walked and as she was going to be doing a lot of walking, wore some new combat boots. Somebody (probably Ino) had done her make-up remarkably well and had made her face look almost skeletal, although the whole effect was rather ruined by the rose-colored hair. Naruto had asked her what she was supposed to be, but had only received a shrug in return.

She had looked him up and down, carefully critiquing his costume. As he had far too much "manly dignity" to wear make-up, his face was still the tan from spending so much time outdoors and the whisker marks were as bold as ever. His blond hair fell into his eyes as he had attempted to comb his hair into what he figured a vampire's hair should look like, but he had only made it look poofier. Sakura laughed and said, "You are so stupid! You don't look anything like a vampire!"

"Nobody can even tell what you are!"

Sakura smiled. "Fair enough. Let's go get some candy."

**A good friend will bail you out of jail**

"Did you get yourself stuck in here again?"

Jiraiya looked up and saw Tsunade standing outside, arms crossed and looking at him with an exasperated expression. Jiraiya only smiled in an innocent/mischievous way that only true troublemakers could pull off.

The blonde rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, pervert. You're getting out of here."

**But a best friend will be sitting next to you saying "Damn, we fucked up."**

Sakumo looked over at Jiraiya strangely. Had the older kid finally gone mad? Seeing Sakumo's look of confusion only made Jiraiya laugh harder than he had been previously and he gasped out between breaths, "Why-the…_hell_ did-we do that?"

Sakumo didn't have an answer to that and just shrugged and they grinned at each other. Getting into fights with those ex-ANBU guys at the bar was not the best idea, but they just laughed anyway.

After the rings of their laughter faded, Sakumo looked at his best friend and said, "We are so fucked up."

"Damn straight."

-?-?-?-?

**Author's Note:** I honestly don't know if Sakumo and Jiraiya are the same age, although I'm pretty sure they're not. If anyone knows, please tell me!


End file.
